Satoshi - Hiatus
by amusingstar
Summary: Satoshi's mother was always a mystery, her past was a mystery, her entire life was a mystery, but when it all comes back to haunt her, everything in Satoshi's life will change. Question is: for the better or worse? No pairings as of yet.


Chapter I: Prologue

Satoshi was an ever cheerful boy, known to be that way since childhood. Almost nothing ruined his good disposition and he was never angry, well he was irritated from time to time by his rival, Shigeru, but never to the point of hatred, even though they yelled at and insulted each other, the two still felt themselves to be very good friends, best of friends even. In others words, the boy was pure to the bone and even so, his mother, Hanako Aikawa, couldn't help but worry. Her boy was just...she couldn't find any word for him...different maybe. She couldn't believe that such a being came out of her, he was polar opposites from her and his father and she couldn't help but be grateful for that. If he got just one trait from either of them she would have grieved for the longest of time, but he did not and she could see how the boy loved pokemons, even more so than he did her or anyone else for that matter. She could still remember that day when he was just a 3 year old. "Satoshi, could you tell mummy who you love best in the world?" she had asked. The little raven head didn't wait for even a second before replying with a huge grin on his face. "Pokemon!" he had said, making his mother be stunned and saddened. "I wanna be the best Pokemon Master the world has ever seen!" he continued making silly gestures in the air and talking at an unstoppable rate. She knew from that moment that her son never belonged with her, but with the outside world. He would be a great trainer and a forever compassionate child and all she could ever do was support him from behind. It was for the best this way, she was never going to be number 1, Hanako knew that, but at least she was there on the scale and she hoped that she would remain there no matter what, but the female somehow had a feeling that that was not to last.

It happened about a year before Ash was supposed to get his first Pokemon. The little boy was off somewhere playing with Shigeru, (more like fighting with him over stupid thing, but oh well, boys will be boys) when it suddenly happened. She was cleaning the dishes on her spring cleaning spree when the sickness hit, a bout of uneasiness that made her want to vomit, but she abstained, even so, the woman couldn't prevent the plate from breaking into smithereens on the floor. She started shaking, her heart thumping at an unbelievable rate, Hanako had never felt like this in her life. Fear started creeping in her entire being, making her want to scream in pain, but she couldn't. She felt like dyeing any second, but her frame never moved and that was how the Professor found her, huddled up in a corner of the kitchen looking as if she just died a thousand times over.

"Hanako! Hanako, what is the matter?"he reached for her, grasping her body by the shoulders and slowly leading her to the sink. The woman starting crying, slowly while wearing a sorrowful expression.

"He'll find out..." she muttered, the older man didn't hear her at first until she started shouting and hyperventilating. "HE'LL FIND OUT! HE'LL FIND OUT! HE'LL FIND OUT! WHY? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO FIND OUT?" The Professor grasped her even tighter so she wouldn't hurt herself in the process. "Who? Who Hanako? Who?" Hanako lifted her tearful eyes, gazing into the depths of his soul and just simply said in a low pained voice. "He'll find out." And just like that, he knew and he could feel a small grasp of her pain for the upcoming events. "Yes." he said finally. "He will..."

-SATOSHI-

Eyes opened and then they just squinted. The sun was up, the light blaring into her eyes.

"Huh?" She questioned sitting up gazing around the unfamiliarly place. She was in a bed in someone's room that was clear, a very tidy room for that. "Where am I?" she stood a little bit pondering further. Her beautiful clear blue eyes became confused and then finally...

"_Who am I?_"

-SATOSHI-

_Now to make this clear, I preferred using their Japanese names instead of their American even though there will be exceptions, that will include the pokemons names, duh. Sorry for the shortness, but it's the first chapter, the introduction, so it's allowed. I won't be able to upload as much as I want because of college, but I'll try my best to finish it. Anyway, for those of you who are confused:_

_Satoshi-Ash Ketcum_

_Hanako Aikawa-Delia Ketchum_

_Shigeru-Gary Oak_

_Professor Ooki-Professor Oak _


End file.
